Forever Teens
by Marrabelle
Summary: Poor Esme...If only she could drink her stress away. Alas, she has vampire teens who can't help but get themselves into trouble! A collection of ONE SHOTS mainly about Alice & Rosalie's shenanigans. Other Cullens maybe involved. Younger vampire ages!
1. Clothes Off Ones Back

_*NOTE- These are just fun, little one shots I wrote for a friend. They are focused on the Cullen girls, Alice, Rosalie and Esme. There is no Bella. The men exist too, but are not written about (yet at least...we shall see). They are all vampires, but the teens are a bit younger. Alice is 13, Rosalie and Jasper are 15, Edward would be 14, Emmet is 16. Carlisle is 23, as usual and Esme is his wife, age 26!_

_There is a picture located on my profile of the three Cullen Girls. It can also be found on my Devianart Gallery (the link to that is on my profile as well) Go check it out if you wish! Thank you.  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**|Clothes Off Ones Back|**

"Rosalie!" Alice screamed in horror as she caught up with her perfect, blonde sister and their mother at the super market. They were buying food and clothing for the Salvation Army Donation. Esme liked to do her part to help those in need. She dragged Rosalie and Alice along to try to drive that message home. Alice was waiting in the car, but something had urged her to come inside all of a sudden. A realization of some sort.

"Oh great…the annoying, pixie-turd has arrived!" Rosalie quipped sarcastically, granting a stern look from her mother. Esme then spun around to see her black-haired girl flailing towards them with a snarled face. It was very rare for Alice to be so unpleasant. It could only mean one thing….

Something was missing from her fashion stash!

"Alice, calm down. You're making a scene," Esme told her tiniest daughter gently, forcing a smile so that the humans standing nearby wouldn't be drawn to them. They were in line at the check out and Rosalie was smirking and flipping through the latest copy of 'People's Most Beautiful People'!

"I will NOT calm down!" Alice seethed as she pointed to Rosalie with an accusing finger. "SHE took my brand new cashmere sweater!"

"Alice, perhaps you have simply misplaced it. Rose knows better than to…" Esme began to resolve the issue, but Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Alice. It enraged the little vampire so much; she pulled at Rosalie's jacket to display her latest craze. Her soft-blue cashmere sweater!

"YOU SEE!" Alice proclaimed looking to her mother for some support. Esme shook her shock away and glanced around the room. A few other customers were staring. Esme took Alice's arm and pulled it down from its pointing position at Rosalie.

"That is Enough!"

"But Mom!" Alice cried. Rosalie smirked to herself gleefully, thinking she had won. She turned the page of the magazine Esme had agreed to buy for her.

"No buts! You two are the most ungrateful children. We are here to make a donation. Now, put that back!" Esme said in a low, angry voice. She snatched the magazine from Rosalie's hands and tucked it back in the display by the register.

"Aw…what?!" Rosalie complained, her mouth hanging open.

"And you, you behave yourself, young lady," Esme hissed at Alice, who coward slightly at the wrath that was her mother scorned. "I am not above taking you over my knee right here in public if I have to!"

Rosalie laughed at that comment. Alice snarled at her sister and then retracted her raised hand that she had been planning on hitting her sister with. She saw that her mother meant business so she tucked her arms in across her chest and pouted, looking to the ground.

"That's better," Esme said firmly as the reached the cashier and she paid for her purchases. "Thank you. We would like to make a few additional donations as well,"

"Aw, Mom! No, please! I beg of you!" Alice head shot up as she envisioned her mother's purpose.

"My daughters have a few items they would like to give to someone less fortunate than themselves," Esme said pleasantly. She reached out to Rosalie to step forward, " Your coat and that sweater please!"

"Mom…this coat is Marc Jacobs! It is worth a fortune and I have only worn it out twice!" Rosalie gasped. Her mother's eyes were huge and challenging. Rosalie decided it was best not to argue. She took off her coat and through it down in the donation bin in front of her with attitude. "Can I at least have the magazine like you promised?" she dared to ask. She loved trashy magazines with a passion.

Esme shook her head, no, and tapped at the blue sweater that Rosalie still wore. Alice dropped her face into her palms and moaned.

"This one too. I know you have a shirt on underneath," Esme sang, pleased with herself. She smiled at her daughters so that the people around would understand she was teaching her spoiled children a lesson. Rosalie sighed, but took off Alice's sweater as she was told. Alice reached for it, but Esme had it faster then she could grasp onto it.

"No, Mom! Please? Not the cashmere. Not the cashmere!" Alice cried. She had her hands clasped in front of her like she was praying for a miracle. And that is what it would take for Esme to cave. This was going to happen! Esme placed the sweater in the bin and thanked the cashier again for her time.

"Come along, girls. It is time to go home," Esme said firmly, but with a smirk on her full lips. She had really gotten her daughters where it hurts. Their fancy wardrobe! Alice longingly reached for her blue, cashmere sweater as she passed by it in the bin. Without looking down, Esme smacked her daughters hand away and continued walking. Alice and Rosalie followed behind with their heads hung low, bumping one another for spite as the headed to their parked car in the lot.

"You are both grounded when we get home! No magazines or sweaters for a month!"

THE END

* * *

_Well...what did you think? Spoiled brats! Hehe! ;) _

_Reminder- The drawing of Rosalie, Alice and Esme is on my profile page! :D_

_Oh..and I will take suggestions. I might not be able to use them, but if you have a request I do like to try to please people if I can. _


	2. Mom's A Drunk & Daddy's Laid Off

_*Note- I think this one is kinda funny. It is a bit longer and the girls are yet again being naughty. But is it only because hey are grounded from the last One Shot! Haha! I hope you enjoy this one! Thanks to Twilight1987 for her inspiration on these short stories. I have fun writing them when I can't focus on anything else! Hehe._

* * *

**|Mom's A Drunk & Daddy's Laid Off|**

"We can't do that!" Alice gasped and she smacked Rosalie's sleeve as the pair of them walked passed the Mall on their way home from school. She saw a vision of the future where Rosalie flirts with some teenage boys to get them to buy stuff for her. Alice and Rosalie were still grounded from the scene they caused in the supermarket last week. Their mother, Esme, had taken away all their credit cards and the rest of the family was under strict orders to not give money or gifts of any kind to the pair of spoiled girls.

"But…will it work?" She asked her little sister with a sly grin. Rosalie was deep in thought at the moment, tapping her slender finger against her chin as she watched some boys from a distance.

"Well, ya! You're hot! They would jump of a cliff if YOU told them to!" Alice reminded her gorgeous sister of how men reacted when she was around.

"Don't belittle yourself, Alice. You can make men…well, boys maybe…do what you wish. You are almost as good looking as me and that is really saying something!"

"Gee…thanks for your honestly. Modest much?" Alice glowed are her sister for a moment. Rosalie shrugged.

"It is all about confidence, Alice," Rosalie stated proudly, "Not that I need it. I am gorgeous!"

"Right!" Alice mumbled sarcastically. She licked her lips and watched the teenage boys loitering the outside steps of the mall entrance. They didn't go to their school so it would be easier to mess with their heads. A tiny smile began to creep on her lips as she envisioned herself wearing a brand new cashmere sweater.

"So…Are you in?" Rosalie asked playfully. "We won't tell the Em and Jazz. It will be our secret,"

Alice thought about Jasper and what he might think of her flirting with some young boys for money. _'Heck…he wouldn't lend me his card for shopping! He will have to live with me making money my own way!'_ She decided.

"I am so in!" Alice replied and she ruffled her messy, spiked hair and took off her Burberry cardigan and ruffled up her outfit a bit. She took off her expensive jewelry and hid them in her pocket. Then she looked around to make sure no one was looking and she bent to pick up some dirt from the ground and she rubbed it on her white tank top and smudge a bit on her knees and her neck. She pulled her bra strap out and let it hang on her arm. "Okay, I am ready to go!"

"Good thinking! You make me proud to be your sister!" Rosalie thrilled and patted Alice on the shoulder. Her rail thin sister, looked paler with her black hair and her dirt covered clothing. She almost looked pathetic in a way. They would use this to work to their benefit. Rosalie followed suit and scrubbed down, putting all her fancy things into her shoulder bag. She let Alice rub a bit of dirt on her for added effect. If anything it only made her hotter looking.

Alice saw the best laid out plan and put it into action. She put her head down, folded her arms across her chest and pretended to cry. She was so tiny and pretty, that the vulnerable, little girl act worked best for her. Rosalie knew what she was playing at and made a sympathetic face and placed a caring arm around her sister's shoulder.

The two, immortally stunning teen girls made their way across the lot towards the entrance of the Mall. They didn't look directly as the boys, but they could feel that all eyes in the vicinity were on them…as usual. Rosalie loved the way her heels clicked on the pavement. She always walked like she was on a runway, but she made a special effort to act coy, like she didn't know how truly magnificent she really was.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said delicately with a touch of a Southern accent. One of the boys had on cowboy boots and looked like the type to fall for a Southern Belle. He perked up and took his hands out of his jean pockets and looked around. "I am talking to you, Hon," Rosalie shamelessly teased in a singsong voice. Alice had to hide her amusement. The boy froze and stared, none blinkingly at Rosalie.

"Uh…yes?" his friend asked. He was a bit bolder than the boy in cowboy boots.

"Can you please direct me to the nearest pay phone?" Rosalie asked sweetly, but with a sad glace down at her crying sister. The two boys scrambled to come up with a response to be useful.

"I am not sure. I know there is one at the other entrance, but not any closer," the more outgoing boy answered. He looked at Alice uncomfortable as she made a loud sniffling noise. "Hey…is your friend okay?" he asked.

"Oh, she will be alright," Rosalie answered uncertainly. Alice let out a dramatic whimper and planted her face into Rosalie's arm. The boys looked to Rosalie for an explanation. "She is just upset because we can't afford new clothes for school and all the other girls are making fun of us,"

Alice let out a mournfully sad sob. The boys looked shocked and a bit overwhelmed, but they were too interested in the pretty vampires to step away.

"That is so sad. Can't you tell your parents? Maybe they will buy you some-"

"Nope, can't do that! Mom's a drunk and Daddy's laid off," Rosalie said very quickly, with absolutely no tact. Alice coughed. That was taking things a bit far, perhaps. Carlisle was anything but laid off work. He was one of the world's best surgeons and Esme was a model wife and mother. She couldn't be drunk if she tried! Though she sometimes wished she could.

"Oh…well, we have money!" The boy in the cowboy boots finally spoke up. Alice perked her head up. She didn't smile, but she could feel the cashmere against her skin already.

"You don't have to…"Rosalie said sheepishly, but batted her long eyelashes.

"We want to! It will be our pleasure!" The more outgoing boy said with glee. He was taller, thin with some acne. Rosalie may have been the first female to flirt with him because he had fallen! His friend, in the boots was shorter, but much more handsome for a human. He opened the door for Rosalie and she let go of Alice and marched on ahead. Alice smiled at the boys, feeling a bit guilty about lying to them.

An hour later, with several bags each, Alice and Rosalie were smiling and laughing with the boys, who had just spent their entire wallet contents and then some on the girls expensive fashion taste. Alice was already wearing her new, blue sweater and wore a bright, cheerful smile on her perky face. The boy with the boots liked her a lot. Rosalie was starting to act like a bitch because she already had what she wanted, but Alice was trying to be pleasant before they said their goodbyes.

"So, do you want to hang out again sometime?" The tall, gangly boy drooled in Rosalie's direction. "There is a dance at my school…"

"Sorry, Gus," Rosalie said bluntly.

"It..it's Jess," he corrected. She shrugged.

"How nice for you," she said coldly, "But this is not going where you think it is going. I am already seeing someone else,"

"Oh," Jess said deflated.

"But we are so grateful for your generosity. You saved our social lives, for sure!" Alice said in an effort to cheer the boys up. She suddenly blanked out from reality.

"What's up with her? Is she okay?" Steve, the boy in the boots, asked Rosalie.

"OH SHIT!" Rosalie spit out, in a rather unladylike manner. Alice cringed and looked up at what she envisioned was coming and what Rosalie has just discovering for her own. Their mother had made an unscheduled trip to the mall for some concealer and was not bustling her way towards them.

"Alice and Rosalie Cullen!" Esme yelled as she marched herself away from the cosmetics counter in the department store they were standing outside of. "Just WHAT do you think you are doing?"

"Who's that?" Jess asked, a bit stunned by Esme's good looks as well. He was thinking she was an older sibling, perhaps.

"I am their mother! Who are you?" Esme snapped.

"You are their …Mother?" Steve breathed in shock. "The drunkard?"

"Excuse me?" Esme inquired. She knew right away what her daughter had been playing at. She roughly smudged a bit of dirt off of Alice's face. "Alice…I am ashamed at you! You take that sweater off right now and return it or I will pull you over my knee right here, right now! Same goes for you Rosalie!"

Jess puffed his chest out and stood up in between Rosalie and Esme. He thought it might gain him points for bravery and chivalry. He boldly spoke, "I won't let you hurt them! Now leave or I will call the sheriff and have him throw you in the drunk tank!"

"Jess…" Steve said, looking a bit scared or Esme's snarled face.

"That is not necessary, boys," Alice said quietly, "She is not drunk. We may have fudged the truth a bit,"

Esme threw her head back and gave one single laugh. She was hysterical with rage.

"I want you to go back inside and return all the items you have had these poor boys purchase for you! Right now!" Esme demanded. Alice nodded and hurried to do as she was told. Rosalie heaved a sigh and followed her sister. Esme turned back to the teenage boys and said, "They were just using you. I am so sorry for their poor behavior. I thought I raised them better than that,"

"What?" Steve asked. Esme pulled four, one hundred dollar bills out of her wallet and handed it to him.

"It is not their fault you are always spending all your money on booze and your husband is out of work and too lazy to get another job," Jess offered, "We wanted to help your daughters because they seem like nice girls. They didn't use us!"

"Trust me, they are not always so nice. And neither is their mother when they have disobeyed her!" Esme flared her teeth at the boys, making them step back in fear. "I suggest you two run along and forget about them. It is for your own good,"

"Come on, Jess," Steve said cautiously. Esme frightened him. There was nothing scarier then an angry mother of teen girls. And Steve knew that being a teenage boy involved with said girls was not going to help anything. Jess agreed and let Steve tug him away and out of sight.

Alice and Rosalie returned with a stack of cash in their hands. Esme snatched it from them and put it in her wallet. Alice hung her head in shame. Esme coolly began to walk with the girl towards the exit. They trailed along behind her. Esme didn't look back at them once as they reached the parking lot. She pointed to the car and said, "Get in!"

"So now what?" Rosalie had the gall to ask after all three of them were inside the vehicle. The silence was killing her. Alice moaned as she saw what was to come next.

"Now…we are going to the hospital where your laid off, lazy father works so he can deal with you. Your mother needs to go home to have a few drinks and relax!"

THE END

* * *

_*Note- So that was kind bad of them, eh? Hehe! Gotta love them for trying, though! Too bad Esme happened to be at the mall at that same time. Too bad Alice didn't see that one coming sooner. Haha! To busy pretending her parents are neglectful. Tsk tsk! *wags finger*  
_

_Up next, me thinks...Alice and Rosalie will have some community service on their schedule...thanks to their 'lazy laid off Dad'! Haha...Candy Strippers at the hospital sounds like fun! :D_

_Do you like? **Please Review **and let me know! :D Thank you!  
_


	3. Candy Striping

Thanks to all who reviewed: Twilight1987, AnEmotionalVampire, RandomSugarRush, Lulu, Crazy-Kitty-Kat, annsteph

It means a lot to have your support.

_Here is the 3rd one shot. Hope you enjoy! :)** Please read and review!**_**  
**

* * *

**|Candy Striping|**

"I expect you two to present yourself as the wonderful girls that I know you are," Esme spoke as she pulled the vehicle up to the front doors of the hospital. "And you will do as your father tells you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Alice and Rosalie Cullen said at the same time. They were still being punished for the last few incidents they had stirred up. One being making a scene in a supermarket and the other was manipulating teenage boys into buying them things at the mall. Not to mention, they had lied and told the boys that they mother was a lush and their father was a lazy, couch potato who was out of work.

So today, Alice and Rosalie were going to the hospital, where their father, Dr Carlisle Cullen, worked as Chief Attending. They would be volunteering their time to candy striping as their punishment and also to teach them about community service. Needless to say, neither of the spoiled, teen vampires new what it takes to work in a hospital.

"Girls!" Carlisle greeted his daughters as they trudged into the Emergency Room entrance.

"Hey, Dad," they both said in pathetically, dull voices.

"Cheer up, Girls. If you give this a chance I am sure you will find it rewarding and well worth your time,"

"I'll bet!" Rosalie quipped sarcastically.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Alice said unenthusiastically.

"All right, well…follow me then. I will show you to my office and you can change into your uniforms," Carlisle mentioned and waved his girls towards him with a smile. He was very forgiving and was ready to think that they had learned their lesson and could be good today while working out their punishment.

"Uniforms?" Alice inquired shrilly. She saw her fashion faux pas to come and nearly fell over. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I am very serious," Carlisle told his daughter and he handed her a red and white stripped dress, white blouse, white stockings and white shoes. "Now, hop to it,"

Alice moaned and went into his office with Rosalie and shut the door. A few minutes later Carlisle knocked. "Is everything okay in there?" he asked. The door swung open.

"So far from okay I don't think I will every be okay again!" Alice stated dramatically.

"It is not so bad," Carlisle said with an adoring smile, "I think you two look cute!"

"Ugh…cute?" Rosalie moaned. She put her finger in her mouth to imitate her need to gag.

"Let's not be dramatic, Girls. You are here to serve the community. I expect you to be pleasant with the patients. Remember…they are not feeling well so you have to use soft voices and be very gentle and compassionate when you deal with them,"

"Sick people gross me out," Rosalie said as a fact. Carlisle looked upset when she said it so she shrunk down a bit and mouthed, 'sorry' to him. Alice chuckled.

"Oh my," Carlisle sighed to himself, "What I want you to do is to go from room to room and very softly knock on the doors. If someone tells you may enter, then proceed quietly and ask them if they need or want anything. Offer to refill their water jugs, to take away their food trays, to get them another pillow, and so forth,"

"Okay, Daddy," Alice chirped. She was starting to like the idea of being helpful. Rosalie shuddered as an old man walked by slowly, dragging an IV pole with him, his bare bum showing through the back of his hospital gown. Carlisle frowned too.

"Just go," he told his daughters. They obeyed and made their way down the hallway towards the patient rooms. Carlisle watched them to make sure they went in the right direction and then he went into his office to do some paperwork.

After an hour of being good, little, candy stripers, Alice and Rosalie met up again in the hallway. Rosalie came out of one room with a foul expression on her face. Alice hopped to her side.

"What's your problem?" she asked her sister.

"Sick people are gross. That is my problem. And they smell funny. Especially the old ones," Rosalie shared her opinions with her little sister, her nose up in the air.

"Yes, too true!" Alice agreed lightheartedly. There was one room left to attend to so Rosalie and Alice decided to go in together. Rosalie barged in, forgetting to knock. An old man sat up in his bed, startled.

"Hello, Sir. I am Rosalie and this is Alice and we are here to offer you water, food, a pillow?…Oh, I see you have all those things. Sorry to bother you. Have a nice day," Rosalie ran all her sentence together and then she smiled and turned for the door again. Alice wasn't sure what to do, but obviously her sister was not taking candy striping as seriously as she had been. Alice had actually been doing good deeds for the patients she had seen.

"Wait…" said the man. Rosalie stopped and turned on her heals, her smile grew harsh, but she contained her annoyance. "I dropped my magazine. Would you pick it up and pass it to me? I am unable to get out of bed on my own, you see," he asked nicely. Alice smiled, feeling genuinely kind to the old, crippled man. She went to pick up the magazine on the floor by his bedside.

"No, I asked her!" he corrected and Alice stopped. Rosalie huffed and went around Alice to the magazine and bent down. The old man took a long stare at her behind as she bent over and Alice's mouth dropped.

"Why you perverted, old man!" she scolded him, wagging her finger. He smiled like a naughty child. Rosalie caught on to what happened and she rolled up the magazine and swatted him on the head with it. Not too hard, but just to give him a startle.

And a startle it did give him. He clutched his chest and looked, wide eyed, at Rosalie as his monitors started flaring.

"Oh shit!" Rosalie exclaimed and she ran to the door. Alice panicked too, but hit the red button in the wall to call for help before running out of the room behind her sister. They hurried away and stopped when they had turned a corner. They were silent for a while as they listened and watched a team of doctors and nursed rush down the hall to where they had come from.

"Nice going!" Alice smacked her sisters hand, "You just killed a man!"

"What?" Rosalie gasped, "No way! You can't pin this on me. You called him a perverted old man. You saw what he did. He totally deserved a tap on the head. I barely touched him!"

"Well, I can see the future and he doesn't have one anymore!" Alice remarked. They both huddled together by the wall for a moment to regain composure. After a moment, Rosalie looked to Alice and shrugged.

"He was old…probably going to die soon anyway, right?"

"Most likely," Alice said and then nodded once thinking that was a reasonable assessment.

"We tell no one!" Rosalie said in a harsh whisper. Alice nodded.

"My lips are sealed!" she replied and then she changed the topic, "Good…now let's go see the babies!"

Alice dragged Rosalie to the infant room and without asking they snuck inside and began cooing over the cribs.

"Ooo…look at this one. He's pretty," Rosalie sang. Alice came over and touched his cheek.

"So pretty. Oh, don't you just love babies?"

"Yes, they are the most precious of life's gifts," Rosalie said and she leaned towards the baby with a smile. He burped and milk gurgled and spilt from his mouth. She shot her head back, crinkled her nose and said, "Ew…he vomited. Gross!"

Alice giggled and brushed the cheek of another baby in the next crib. All of a sudden, both girls felt a hard, cold hand come down on their shoulder and the looked up to see their father standing behind them.

"Daddy!" Alice greeted him with a smile he did not return.

"What are you two doing in here?" he demanded as she pulled them both out of the nursery. "I was called down by the Betty, the neonatal nurse, saying that she had two beautiful candy stripers gallivanting her nursery unsupervised and they looked an awful lot like my daughters,"

"We didn't know it was restricted, Dad," Rosalie said in her defense.

"Well, of course it is. These are people's babies. They trust the hospital to keep them safe and protected from strangers…including you two!" Carlisle explained to them once they got back into the hallway again.

"We were just petting the babies, Daddy!" Alice said innocently. Carlisle felt like smacking the base of his palm to his forehead in frustration, but he withheld the urge and tried to kept his calm.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you two can't go one day without getting into trouble. I had a patient die on me from an unexpected heart attack and then to top it all off I find out you two have run off to 'pet' babies, which by the way, Alice, are not zoo animals, and I have to be called down to sort you two out! I just…can't believe it!" Carlisle ranted in a less than calm tone of voice.

"What I can't believe is... that I am wearing this cheap, cotton/polyester blend called a uniform!" Alice said in tune the conversation…or so she thought.

"To my office…NOW!" Carlisle actually raised his voice and held up his finger in the direction of his office, "I am calling your mother to come get you!"

THE END

* * *

_What did you think? Oh, silly, Alice! Shucks! Hahaa! I love her. 'Petting the babies' ...what a girl that Alice is, eh? ;)  
_

**Please Remember to Review! :D Thank you!**


	4. Bloody Hell

Thank you to: Annsteph, RandomSugarRush, Lulu, ImMadzAndCrazy, GuessWhoIAm, Rosalie_and_Emmett's_Daughter, and SweetestSuicide.

_I appreciate all your kind reviews and I am so glad you have enjoyed the one shots thus far. Here is number 4! :D Enjoy!_

* * *

**|Bloody Hell|**

"I hate gym class!" Alice whined. She tugged at the mandatory gym strip she was wearing. Yellow shorts, a white t-shirt, socks and running shoes. She felt completely washed out and mundane. Alice loathed fitting in with the unwashed masses, the student body. All the other students looks just like she did, only not as pretty, but that was no condolence to Alice Cullen. Rosalie was taller than her pixie sister so the gym clothes looked a little less frumpy on her frame. She filled out her shirt a lot better than Alice did, that was for sure.

"You should get the smaller size, Shrimp!" Emmet teased his baby sister as her came bounding up to Alice and Rosalie, who were sitting on the sidelines of the court waiting for class to begin. He held an orange basketball in one hand, like it was baseball, and waved it at his siblings merrily. Emmet didn't mind gym class.

"I am wearing the smallest size there is, Jackass!" Alice mouthed off to him and she tried to tie the shirt into a knot at the side to make it smaller and more fitting to show she had some shape underneath the baggy material. Her Physical Education teacher was right behind her.

"Alice, you know the rules. No skin showing. Untie that shirt and wear it loose over your shorts or tuck it into them!" Ms Bat reprimanded the tiny, usually good spirited, vampire.

"Tuck it in?!" Alice asked with horror written on her pretty face. "When Hell freezes over, Lady!"

"Alright, everyone grab a partner and basketball and line up across from one another. We are going to work on your push passes," Ms Bat announced, missing what Alice has said completely. Rosalie grabbed a basketball and blew a kiss to Emmet who had to go back to the other side of the gymnasium where the boy's class was practicing layups. Alice and Rosalie found a place on the gym floor to stand across from each other.

"I want out!" Alice said as Rosalie made the first pass. Alice caught the ball and waited for Rosalie to answer her.

"You can't skip out again. You have already missed Gym class three times this month and you told me that Ms Bat was planning to call Mom if you cut class one more time!" Rosalie reminded her little sister who was sometimes I bit dramatic and needed to think about consequences before she jumped into a plan.

"I know that!" Alice said shrilly, sending the basketball bouncing back to her tall, blonde sister with a hard force. Luckily, Rosalie was strong enough to catch the ball without showing how much force was behind it.

"Ow, Alice…you'd better not bust up another ball. It is starting to look suspicious that the only kids who pop hard, leather balls is our family!" Rosalie warned, passing the ball back to Alice gently.

"Oh, relax," Alice said, "Are you going to help me out of class or not?"

"Not," Rosalie opted. She had been in enough trouble lately with their parents and she was not always the best in school when it came to keeping a lid on her temper. She had more off days than on days lately and so far today she was getting alone with the students and staff very well and didn't want to mess with a good thing. "You are on your own," she told Alice with a shrug. Alice grumbled and took off to the boy's side of the gym for a moment, leaving Rosalie alone.

Alice stopped to talk to Emmet, he passed her something and she slipped it into her pocket. She thanked him and when the boy's coach yelled at her to get back across the center line, she obeyed. Alice returned to her place across from Rosalie and smirked.

"What?" Rosalie asked curiously, but with an annoyed tone of voice. She could tell her sister was up to no good.

"Nothing," Alice said sweetly with a smile. Ms Bat walked by.

"Something wrong here, ladies? Why don't I see you practicing your passes?" she inquired.

"No Ma'am, nothing the matter here. We are having so much fun!" Alice told her teacher with enthusiasm and gave a big, cheesy grin and a thumb up. Rosalie made a stink face at her sister in disgust. Ms Bat caught Rosalie's resentment and eyed the blonde girl skeptically. She had trouble with Rosalie's attitude in the past.

"Carry on then, ladies," She insisted and turned her back. Rosalie glared at Alice and sent the ball back at her with a hard bounce. Alice didn't raise her hands to catch it this time and she let it smack her in the face. Rosalie didn't react like the other students around her did when they saw the accident. Alice fell to the ground, holding her face tightly and she began to roll back and forth.

"Ow..ow!" Alice cried dramatically. She was really putting on a show, "Oh…bloody Hell!" She carried on.

Rosalie's mouth dropped open in shock as other students and Ms Bat gathered around her little, scheming sister. It wasn't until Ms Bat gave Rosalie a harsh look questioning her compassion did she join the act her sister had going. It was either that or seem unfeeling and Rosalie didn't want to look like a bitch. There were enough rumors going around about her already.

"Oh my goodness," Rosalie gasped, stepping passed some other girls and leaning by her sister. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Alice cried and sat up to reveal her red face and red stained shirt, soaked from the collar down with what looked like blood. There was a few "ew's" from the crowd and Rosalie narrowed her eyes at her sister in disbelief. Alice covered her nose again and squished the little bag of liquid, stage blood that she had been hiding. A dribble of red steamed down her hand and onto her yellow shorts.

"Ok, everyone get back to work. There is nothing more to see. Rosalie, you take your sister to the nurse," Ms Bat instructed. Alice's eyes smiled at the corners for a moment and then she put on the sad act when the teacher helped her up. Ms Bat felt Alice's cool arm and rationalized. "My goodness, you're freezing! You may be in shock! Perhaps we should lay you down and call for help instead,"

"No no…she is fine to go to the nurse. Aren't you, Alice?" Rosalie talked fast, hoping to avoid a scene. Alice nodded along. Ms Bat released Alice into Rosalie's care and let them go. Emmet came running up behind them.

"My baby sister is hurt. I need to take care of her!" he announced to his coach, who was confused at Emmet's attempt to leave the room. Alice turned around so Emmet's coach could see her blood stained uniform to seal the lie.

"Go on then, Cullen," his coach bellowed. Emmet saluted his teammates and gleefully picked Alice up into his arms to carry her. Rosalie slapped her hand to her face.

"I can't believe you two!" She scolded through her clenched teeth as they made there was out of the gymnasium, "This is going to end badly. I know it!"

"Perhaps," Alice chirped, "but I can see the bright side too!"

"Where did you even get that blood from and why did you have it with you, Em?" Rosalie asked as the three of them took a detour passed the nurses station and to their lockers. Emmet put Alice back down on her own two feet now that the show was over.

"It is from the drama prop room. I like to splash a bit of 'blood'," Emmet said, using his fingers to quote the words, blood, and then he continued, " on my jersey whenever I am playing a rough sport to make it look more realistic,"

"You're stupid, you know that?!" Rosalie asked him rhetorically with a straight, emotionless face.

"I think it is genius!" Alice sang, pulling out her purse from her locker. She slammed the door shut and began to skip towards the exit. Rosalie heaved a sigh, but ran at human speed after her sister. She figured that she was out of class already; she might as well carry on with Alice's plan. Emmet waved them off and headed back to class. He enjoyed gym class the most of any of his classes, even if he could not use his full force, he liked to be the best and show off whenever her could.

"Ladies!" Principal McMac said in his, deep authoritative tone as he stepped in front of the pair of girls as they made there way out the front doors of the school. Alice stopped in her tracks and put on a sad face again. Rosalie pouted her bottom lip.

"I'm injured, Mr Big Mac, Sir," Alice said sweetly, giving him her best sad puppy dog eyes at him. He coughed.

"McMac, the name is McMac, Ms Cullen," he corrected. Alice fought off the urge to giggle. She knew what his name was. Principal McMac eyed her carefully, suspecting brain damage.

"Sorry, Sir," Rosalie apologized for her sister and then put her arm around Alice. "She got hit in the head in gym class and I am taking her home now,"

"Yes, I heard. Your teacher called me, worried, so I have called your home. Your parents are on their way to get you," Mr McMac said calmly, but he was staring at Alice's bloody shirt like he was looking at a crime scene. His face was all scrunched up in disgust.

"What?!" Rosalie blurted out. Alice shrugged when Rosalie looked to her to confirm. Alice could probably see that future too. Rosalie grumbled under her breath, "I hate you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, your mother sounded very concerned about you, Ms Cullen. She was rather surprised to hear you had been injured in class,"

"I'm sure she was!" Rosalie snapped at Alice.

"Oh, there they are now. Good. Good," The principal said, waving to the black Mercedes that pulled up and parked just outside the fire lane. Both, Esme and Carlisle got out of the parked vehicle. Carlisle was dressed in his blue scrubs, a white lapel, and nametag with hospital identification included. He must have been on shift when he was called. Rosalie frowned, knowing that it was never good to have your parents called to school, especially when it was for a fake incident.

"Mom, Dad!" Rosalie greeted nervously, hoping she would not be blamed for Alice's shenanigan. Esme rushed to Alice lovingly and picked up Alice's chin in her hand to lift it up to get a closer look at the mess she had made. For a moment when she had arrived on the scene, Esme had thought that perhaps Alice had slipped up and fed messily on another human, but she could smell that it was not real blood and she gave Alice a thoughtful, disgruntled stare before picking up with her loving, motherly charade again.

Carlisle felt watched by the principal so he took action too; quickly examining Alice's face and then he smiled down at her, though he was terribly disappointment. "The bleeding has stopped. You will be fine, dear," he said, trying not to choke on the lies, "We'll take you home, put you to bed, and keep an eye on you,"

"Oh, Sweetheart. Look at you. You're a mess," Esme cooed and she pulled out her handkerchief and licked it and then dabbed Alice's face with it to rub the stains away. The venom on the cloth stung Alice's face and she backed away from her mother in shock.

"Ow," she mumbled and wiped her face with her arm. Esme raised an eyebrow at her tiny daughter. She didn't feel sorry for Alice at all.

"Thank you for calling us, Mr McMac," Carlisle told the principal gratefully. Principal McMac nodded and stepped back inside the doors. He was satisfied now that Alice was not a liability anymore and she was safely in her parent's care.

"I must get back to the office now. I hope you have a good day. Feel better, Ms Cullen," he told the Cullens kindly and then tipped his head and walked away. Rosalie was the first to speak up.

"It was all Alice's idea!" she blurted out in panic. Alice gawked and slapped her sister on the arm.

"Hey!" Alice whined, "You big, fat, tattle tail!"

"Enough!" Esme said sternly raised her hand to stop Rosalie from retaliating and then she continued, "Both of you…in the car…NOW!"

Alice and Rosalie did as there were told and crawled into the backseat of their father's Mercedes Benz. Once their parent's were inside the car started up and began to move towards home. Carlisle and Esme were fairly good at giving silent treatment. They knew that Rosalie always reacted to it and Alice couldn't stand to not know that they were thinking, and only what they were planning as punishment.

Alice saw that she was grounded. No shopping for two weeks, which was sad, but she would get over it. After all, she did get out of class today like she wanted. Rosalie was on a high horse when they got home and it was confirmed she was not going to be punished for Alice's little act of deception.

Alice was sent to her room and Carlisle went back to work tell his concerned staff of nurses that, yes, his daughter was fine, so they could stop fawning over him with concern for his family's well being. Esme threw her handkerchief in the wash to try to get the venom and prop bloodstains out of it. She smiled as she did so, proud of her ingenious discovery of how to punish her kids in public. A little bit of spit on a napkin was not only embarrassing to any teenager, but it stung a bit too in this case!

Rosalie snuck up to Alice's bedroom and stuck her head inside to gloat.

"You lost!" Rosalie whispered. Alice smirked and shook her head, no.

"Nope…look at that mess!" she said, pointing to her uniform that was hanging over the edge of her hamper. "It will take weeks to get a new one and until then I will be able to wear personalized gym attire!"

Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie and then skipped up to the door and shut it in her sister's face.

"I win!" She sang!

THE END

* * *

_*Notes- Hehee...I laughed so hard every time I wrote McMac's name. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I found it so silly. No wonder Alice laughs at him! Haha! Hope you liked it. If anyone has any preferences or suggestions, things they would like to read, let me know. I write the one shots for fun and to please so I am open to anything. :) Thank you for Reading. _

**Remember to Review **

**^__^**


	5. Tough Cookie

_**AN**- Ah...think back to Christmas time. Good times...This is something I wrote for a friend as a gift. It fits very nicely with 'Forever Teens' so I hope you will like it too.  
_

_Warning for language & corporal punishment. Mild, since I'm not sure how to go about it, but beware if you are not into that sort of thing. :)  
_

* * *

**TOUGH COOKIE**

"Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la!" Alice sang as she pranced into the Cullen's living room. She always enjoyed the holiday season. The lights, the decorations, the winter fashions, the songs, and the festive cheer were right up Alice's alley. Although, the Cullen family were immortal and thought they might possibly be damned for all of eternity, Alice thought it was nice to celebrate Christmas. If not as a religious holiday, but instead….it was a family holiday—and a time to spread love to others in the world.

Rosalie did not feel the same way as her little sister, however.

"Ergh! Enough already with the singing, Alice! You are driving me nuts with all your happiness!" Rosalie complained loudly. Her father, reading a book across the room, looked up and raised an eyebrow at his daughter and she retaliated with a rant. "She is, though! Christmas time is horrible. It is so fluffy and lovey-dovey with all the Christmas miracle hogwash! Come on people, clue in! It is a consumer holiday!"

"Wow, someone's bitter. Did Santa leave you coal in your stocking as a child, Rose?" Alice asked playfully. Rosalie glared back at her sister, making Alice questions her knowledge of the Christmas tale. "What? I hear that is what naughty children get in their stocking….Do I have the story wrong?" Alice rambled on innocently looking at Rosalie first, then her father for confirmation.

"No, that is how the story goes, dear," Carlisle informed his youngest child with a nod. Alice grinned proudly and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"See! You're just bitter!" she chimed.

"I am not bitter! I just don't like to fake all this cheer!" Rosalie argued back.

"Who's faking? I am cheerful!" Alice chirped bounding up in the air and hurrying over to Carlisle to sit on his lap. He put his book on the end table beside him and wrapped his arms around Alice, happy to do so. "Now…All I want for Christmas, Santa…" she told her father in jest, "Is a Porsche Turbo 911!" Alice giggled merrily.

"You aren't even old enough to drive a car!" Rosalie sneered nastily. Alice pouted her bottom lip out at her father.

"Please, Daddy. I won't drive it where people can see me — only sometimes when it is safe to do so. I am a very careful driver," she pleaded. It was true…she was a good driver, like the rest of the family, but she was too small and played such a young role in the family human charade she rarely got the chance to get behind the wheel of a car. She could see the compassion building up behind her father's generous face as he began to give in to her.

"Yellow, please!" she added with a giggle.

"I will see what I can do, love. Are you sure you have been a good girl all year?" Carlisle chuckled along. Alice grinned and nodded assertively. Rosalie rolled her eyes in disgust at the affection that her sister was getting for acting, as she felt, was comparable to a five year old.

"Oh, give me a break!" The gorgeous blonde muttered under her breath. "A big, fat suck-up is what you are!"

"I am not big!" Alice responded, taking her sister literally. This was something that happened often because Alice was so naïve, being only 14 when she became immortal. That combined with the fact she had no recollection of her human life, her childhood, at all made her especially childlike. It was almost as if she was reliving her childhood years over and over for all of eternity.

"She didn't mean you were big in size, Alice dear," Carlisle explained kindly to the tiny, little vampire resting on his knee. Alice pouted and got off his lap. Rosalie was watching her haughtily from the other side of the room.

"I am not fat either!" Alice retaliated walking up to her sister and looked up to stare Rosalie straight in the eye. "You have a bigger ass than I do!" Then she poked Rosalie's bum with her finger and scooted away before Rosalie could get her back.

"Alice!" Esme gasped as she entered the room from outside. She carried in a few bags of Christmas decorations she had just bought from the Wal-Mart that Alice had requested she 'absolutely needed' to decorate the Cullen Mansion for the holiday. "I do not know in what context you are speaking, but I do not approve of your language choice!" She reprimanded her youngest daughter for the use of the word 'ass'. She put the bags she was carrying on the floor and placed her hands on her hips, turning to her husband for support. Rosalie was smirking at Alice, pleased with herself for teaching Alice that word over the years.

"But Mom…" Alice complained, "…Rose called me fat!"

"It was a misunderstanding, Alice," Carlisle said gently, "However; your mother and I would like you to watch your language please. And Rosalie... your attitude this evening is not well appreciated. I urge you to bite your tongue the next time you have something unkind to say to your sister. Do you understand me?"

"Whatever!" Rosalie mumbled, looking at the floor rudely. Esme was by her daughter's side in an instant.

"Your father asked you a question, young lady. I suggest you respond to him or else you can go to your room and I will deal with you in private! And I can assure you, I am not a gentle as your father when it comes to handing out punishments."

"I understand," Rosalie said blandly. She was not impressed about being scolded. Alice seemed too smug for her liking, but she bit her tongue like suggested to avoid a confrontation with her mother.

"Good girl!" Esme praised and then immediately shifted tunes. "So, my lovelies—what are you two up to this evening?"

"You did buy more of the white LED strings, didn't you, Mom?" Alice sang. "I still need to finish putting up lights on the trees outside!"

"I got you what was on the list, dear. Go to town!" Esme cheered, handing over the bags of Christmas decorations to her youngest.

"Go. To. Town?" Alice stuttered confusingly at her mother's odd statement. It was another human expression she did not know of. "I thought you went to town already—to buy the lights? You just said you did. Why do I need to go into town?"

Rosalie chocked on her muffled laughter. Sometimes she found Alice so naïve it was ridiculous.

"Oh no, dear — it's an expression. 'Go to town' means 'go for it' or 'proceed' or 'have fun'! I didn't mean it literally," Esme explained kindly.

"Oh." Alice made note of this in her mind for the next time.

"You're so dumb," Rosalie let slip in her fit of laughter. Alice pouted, though she was not really hurt. She was used to her sister making fun of her.

"Rosalie…last chance!" Esme warned. Rosalie smirked and nodded in agreement. She didn't plan to listen to her mother for long. She and Alice were constantly bickering whether or not their parents were near to overhear. She would resume taunting her little sister when the coast was clear. For now she complied with her mother's wishes.

"I will be back in a bit, okay?" Alice said. She was bright and chipper again as she grabbed the bags full of brand new LED lights and hurried out of the room to go outside to put them up in the trees.

"Don't hurry," Rosalie mumbled under her breath. She thought she heard her mother sigh.

About an hour passed and Rosalie was contently reading a fashion magazine. She had the whole upstairs living room to herself—just as she liked it. Alice was busy outside hanging lights, Carlisle and Esme went out to the movies on a date, and the boys were off on a hunting trip in Canada.

The peace and quiet didn't last long. A black and white blur whizzed into the room passed Rosalie and it settled in the kitchen. Then it was back, standing in front of Rosalie holding a note. Alice smiled merrily at her sister and handed her the note that was signed by their mother.

*****

_Alice & Rosalie,_

_While we are out I need you both to work together to complete the list of baked goods I have promised to make for my garden club's Christmas charity bake sale tomorrow. I was going to do this myself, but you father and I have not been out on a date for months so I am asking a favor from you two. Please do not let me down, girls. Work together and I am sure you will succeed. I am expecting this chore to be complete by the time we return from the movie._

_Be good._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

_*****  
_

"What?" Rosalie blurted out, standing up and waving the note at Alice, who had predicted this from their mother the moment Esme had decided to leave the note. Alice shrugged, but a smile lurked on her impish face.

"It will be fun!"

"No. No way! She can't force us to do her dirty work! I will not touch human food!"

"Oh, come on, Rose!" Alice whined. "It's for charity. The money that the bake sale makes will go to buy presents and food for families who can't afford to have a nice Christmas!"

"Then they should get jobs. It is called 'working for a living'!" Rosalie snapped unreasonably. Alice gasped and her mouth dropped in shook at her sister's lack of Christmas spirit.

"Shame on you! We have so much. It is the right thing to do — especially at this time of year!"

"Oh boo-hoo, Alice, we're dead! We don't owe people anything. So get a life and stop with your 'We Are the World' load of shit and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rosalie yelled and she ran too her room and slammed the door.

Alice was frozen in disbelief. How could her sister be so cold and so heartless? She wondered. She shook off Rosalie's harsh words and heaved a loud sigh—loud enough that Rosalie could hear it from the 2nds story of the house. Then Alice went to work in the kitchen to do as her mother requested of her.

"Cup of sugar," Alice read out the first ingredient for making sugar cookies. "Okay! That seems obvious enough." She took a mug out from the cupboard—the ones they used whenever they had human guests in the house—and filled it with sugar and dumped it into a mixing bowl that Esme had set out on the counter already.

Alice added all the ingredients to the bowl and mixed it with the hand mixer, not knowing that she had accidently missed a few steps—as in creaming the butter and sugar together before adding the dry ingredients. The mixer turned on and a thick cloud of flour filled the air around her, soaking her and entire area around her. Alice shrugged. She figured that was supposed to happen. She had never baked anything in her vampire life and she didn't remember her human life either. Usually, when human cooking needed to be done, Esme took care of it.

"Flatten dough to a quarter inch thick with a rolling pin and cut out shapes with cookie cutters…" she read, "Oh, fun!" Alice did as she read, but didn't notice the side note suggesting she flour the counter before hand to avoid the dough sticking to the counter top.

A few minutes later, Alice realized that the shapes she was cutting out were not lifting off the counter properly so she decided to make her own shapes—a heart, a star, a candy cane and some squares—which she though she could decorate later to look like presents.

When the cookie sheet was filled with all of her shapes she put them in the oven and turned it on. The recipe said to bake at 350 degrees for 10-15 minutes so Alice did just that. She let them back for 10 minutes and then she hand mixed a batch of muffin batter like the next recipe told her to do. Only, it was still so lumpy, so Alice thought the hand mixer would be better and she pureed the muffin batter for a few minutes before pouring spoonfuls of it into each slot of the muffin tins.

Alice didn't see why she should wait on the cookies to be done before putting in the muffins. After all, there were 3 racks in the oven. She loaded the two trays of muffins into the oven and closed the door. The time went off for the cookies, but they were not finished yet, so she put them back in for 15 more minutes and she went on to the next recipe.

Halfway into making gingersnap cookie dough, she smelt something burning….

There was smoke starting to come out of the top of the oven and she could see that the fire alarm was about to go off if she could not stop the smoke in time. She dropped the hand mixer into the cake batter, leaving it plugged into the wall so it accidentally turned on when the button hit the side of the bowl. It flicked dough around the room and she hurried to the oven and pulled out the crisp, blackened cookies and set the whole pan on the stove top.

The smoke was billowing out in a cloud so she took a towel and began to wave it frantically to sway the smoke in the opposite direction of the smoke detector. She was hopeful when the future showed no fire trucks coming to their house. That would have been bad!

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to burn down the whole fucking house?" Rosalie snapped as she appeared suddenly in the kitchen and surveyed the mess. She turned off the mix by yanking the cord from the wall socket. "Holy shit! Mom is going to kill you!"

Rosalie's language was generally filtered around the parents or when she was in public with humans, but when it was just she and her siblings she let her rough, New York attitude slip out. Alice didn't mind and didn't usually take Rosalie's crude words to heart…unless they were directed at her personally.

"Us! She is going to kill us!" Alice corrected hastily as she flapped the towel around to dissipate the smoke in the air.

"Not me. You did this!" Rosalie corrected harshly. Alice shook her head and threw the towel down on the counter.

"You were supposed to help! This was a job for the both of us. She will be mad when she finds out you left me to do the baking alone. _Obviously_, I suck at it!" she retaliated, pointing around to the huge mess she had made.

"No shit! What the hell did you do?" Rosalie questioned her sister without patience.

"I don't know, but I burnt the cookies and the muffins aren't puffing up like the picture shows. I used all the right amounts and everything," Alice sighed, her voice wary.

"Well, you fucked something up, that is for sure! When Mom made these for her book club meeting a few months ago they turned out like the picture and everyone raved about how good they were. People are not going to eat _those _things!" Rosalie stated as she stared into the oven at the flat muffins that were browning on the top, but not showing signs of rising.

Alice heaved a sigh and leaned against the counter, defeated. "What the fuck are we going to do?" she asked desperately.

"_We_?" Rosalie inquired, her eyebrow raised and a faint smile came to her pretty face. "And whoa, Alice…nice language. I didn't think you had it in you!" She was slightly touched that Alice was picking up some of her bad habits. Alice glared at Rosalie for a moment.

"Yes, _we_…because if I tell Mom that I was the only one baking she will be mad at you for not help me and she will be mad at me for nearly burning down the house!" Alice shrieked hysterically. "And I used up most of the ingredients on the first few tries and there isn't enough to start over!"

Rosalie was staring non-blinking at her sister—like watching a train wreck—and then Alice checked her watch with a twitch.

"Gosh, darn it! They will be home in 15 minutes! There is no time to go to the store, buy more ingredients, and then make it back in time to make and bake all these recipes before they return so _we_ are in deep shit anyway we handle this!" Alice ranted frantically.

"Fuck this _we_ talk! I don't care if I get pinned for not helping you. You made this mess. You are on your own!" Rosalie said haughtily and then she turned away. "I am going out for a while." Alice opened her mouth to argue, but Rosalie was gone in a flash.

The time went by too fast for Alice. She decided to put the gingersnaps in the oven to try to, at least, make one of the recipes turn out. The dough was the right consistency this time and the oven was preheated so it seemed like she was doing a fairly good job of them so far.

When the cookies were baking she hurriedly began to tidy of the kitchen. She wiped down the counters first so the flour and dough bits would fall on the floor. Then she got out the broom from the closet and she swept up the crumbs and through them into the trash.

The door opened and Alice scanned the kitchen quickly as her mother and father came in. She smiled sweetly at them as they paused in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Mommy. Hey Daddy. How was the movie?" she asked with a big smile on her face to try to hide her nerves.

"What happened in here?" Esme asked straight out, stepping into the room and gazing around in horror.

"What do you mean? We were baking for the charity bake sale…like you asked us to do," Alice replied in a high voice. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at his daughter and then looked at his wife.

"It smells like carbon. Did you burn something?" Esme asked, not angry, just curious. She didn't expect perfection from her children—just that they tried their best and did as they were told.

Alice didn't have to answer. Esme found the black and white sugar cookies in the garbage bin and she picked on up and examined it with narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow.

"What happened to this?" she asked, slightly amused, but she was sure that something was up. Rosalie had grown up with a mother who loved to bake and two brothers so she was well aware that her eldest daughter knew how to bake something as simple as sugar cookies.

"Uh…well, they were a little bit over done," Alice replied honestly, though 'little bit' was not entirely the truth. The cookies were, indeed, burnt!

"I can see that, Alice. How did that happen?"

"Well…" Alice said slowly. She cracked under pressure and she felt her mother's eyes on her so she spilled the beans in a rush of words. "The dough kept sticking to the counter so I had to make my own shapes and I guess they were not the right shapes because they didn't bake like they were supposed to. They were not ready when the muffin batter was done so I left them in the oven with the muffins and they just burnt! Then the muffins didn't rise and I tried to make the smoke go away because I didn't want the firemen to come!"

Alice was panicked as she stopped to see how much trouble she was in. Esme frowned, but didn't speak. She had no words. She had really thought that this was a simple task for her two daughters to do, but clearly they could not handle such responsibility.

Carlisle picked up a lump of cookie from the trash and smirked at it. "What kind of Christmas shape is this, Alice?" he asked amused.

"A candy cane," she mumbled. He chuckled and held it up to show Esme who couldn't help but smiled when she saw the phallic shape that the cookie had merged into. Alice didn't see it; she was too upset.

"Well, no harm done, I suppose," Esme sighed. Then she looked up for some reason and her mouth dropped open. There was batter droplets stuck up on ceiling, threatening to drip down on whoever walked underneath it. "What in God's name did you two get into for there to be food on my kitchen ceiling?"

"Uh…" Alice hummed, thinking.

"Come to speak of it…where is your sister?" Carlisle asked, looking around. Alice's eyes grew two times larger then their normal huge size, indicating that she was holding back the truth. Esme stepped up to her tiny daughter and glared at her until Alice cracked.

"She is out! She didn't want to help so I tried to do it all by myself and I have never done this before and so I fucked it all up and I am so sorry!" Alice said so fast Carlisle missed her word choice. Esme caught it, though.

"Alice!" she gasped. Alice smacked her hand over her mouth. "Turn around!" she demanded of her daughter firmly. Alice's eyes saddened and she let her hand fall away from her mouth, but she did as he mother told her. She turned around and a few seconds later she felt a sharp sting as her mother's hand smacked her behind. She yelped and instinctively put her hand on her bum to rub the sore spot.

"Now, go to your room and you think about your behavior, young lady."

"Yes, Mom. I am sorry, Mom," Alice agreed, and she hurried out of the room.

Esme sighed and placed her hand on the kitchen counter. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her and held her. "Was I too harsh with, Alice?"

"She swore when she knows we do not allow that sort of language in our home. She deliberately withheld information about how this mess happened. I would say she deserved a little reminder about obedience," he replied.

"She is so innocent, though. I sometimes feel like it is unfair to punish her when her heart is so often in the right place. She only kept the truth from us tonight because she was protecting her sister. I have no doubt in my mind that is whom she picked that word up from as well."

"Yes. I believe you are right about that one, my dear," Carlisle agreed with his beautiful wife. She turned to face him, fiddling with his tie, as she looked him in the eye. "You did the right thing. Alice made a mistake. You corrected her. That is what a responsible, caring parent does for their child."

"And Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"She will need to be taught a lesson as well, I am afraid," Carlisle answered honestly. Seeing his wife's dismay he offered to deal with their eldest. "Shall I find Rosalie and have a talk with her about her attitude?"

"No. I am the one who gave an order. She disobeyed me tonight. I will deal with her."

And with that, Esme kissed her husband lightly and released him call her daughter's cell phone. The line rang and rang until Rosalie's voice mail message turned on.

"Hey! This is Rosalie! If I didn't answer your call it is because I am screening and you didn't make the cut. Better luck next time, loser! Beep."

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen! You had better pick up your phone or you will be in a world of trouble when you get home! Call me back immediately or come home immediately! It's your choice!" Esme shouted into the phone, not pleased to have received her daughters recording. She knew that Rosalie always had her phone on her. She was constantly text-messaging Emmett, so it was most likely Rosalie _was_, in fact, screening her mother's call. Not…a smart move!

The timer on the oven beeped and both Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and then to the oven. Esme opened the door and pulled out the cookie sheet of gingersnaps and scoffed a laugh. Carlisle covered his mouth with his hand, but his eyes smiled, giving his amusement away. All the cookies had merged together to form one, giant cookie. It was a complete disaster.

"Let's not tell Alice about this, shall we?" Esme told Carlisle lovingly. "After all, her heart was in the right place. She tried her best." Carlisle nodded and flicked off the oven, chuckling to himself as Esme dumped the tray of cookies into the sink to cool before she would dump them out completely.

"Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Rosalie swore when she saw her mother was calling her. She went to open her flip phone, but she hesitated in fear. She was a tough cookie to break, but deep down she was soft and the one thing that scared Rosalie was her mother's wrath. She shoved the phone deep into her purse and pretended it was not ringing.

Then she got back into her car—that she had parked outside the Auto Supply Store—and she speed back towards her home, not bothering to pick up the things she had gone out to purchase.

When she arrived home in the driveway her mother was on the front steps, tapping her foot on the cement with her arms folded across her chest. Rosalie gulped and then got proudly out of her car and walked boldly towards her mother. She hated to show weakness, even with her own mother.

"You had better start talking, missy!"

"I don't know _what _you mean," Rosalie said innocently…too innocently.

"I called you. You didn't pick up."

"I didn't realize it was you, _mother_."

"Like Hell, you didn't! You tell me the truth right now, or you won't be seeing that phone for a while!" Esme threatened. Rosalie's face twisted up and she glared at her mother as Esme held the door open for her. She stormed inside ahead of her mother and they both placed themselves in the middle of the living room. No one else was around, but Carlisle and Alice—upstairs—could hear every loud word.

"I asked a favor of you tonight, Rosalie! One tiny favor and you blew it off like it meant nothing to you!"

"It _didn't_ mean anything to me! I don't know your friends! Why should I have to bake for their silly bake sale?" Rosalie yelled back. Esme could not believe her daughter's attitude at the moment.

"Because it the loving thing to do! To give onto others…as you would have them do onto you! Have you never thought about those less fortunate then yourself, Rosalie? You must know how truly blessed you are to have all that you do? There are others out there who are not so fortunate, you realize!"

"I know that!"

"Really? Because your actions do not speak as prominently as your words suggest. I don't see compassion from you when you behave like you have this evening—leaving Alice alone to bake when she had no experience and no recollection of how it is done. She nearly burnt down the house tonight because you were too self-involved to lend a hand!"

"Okay! I get it. I am a bitch! Just tell me my punishment and be done with it!" Rosalie snapped. Esme was at her daughter's backside in a flash and she smack it once, shocking Rosalie completely.

"There is more where that came from and if you don't simmer down I will strike your cheeks until they crack!"

Rosalie gawked at her mother. It had been a while since she had received any corporal punishment from either one of her parents. They never meant to hurt them when they did this, but it was more of a harsh blow to the ego to be humiliated in that manner.

"Do you understand me, Rosalie? I want you to calm down and tell me why you didn't help Alice tonight. Can you do that without all your sass backing?" Esme questioned. Rosalie nodded quickly, ashamed. She was sure if she were still alive she would be blushing. "Good. Now take a seat on the sofa. We will discuss this rationally."

Rosalie followed her mother's instructions, not wanting any more disgrace. Being spanked made her feel so young and so foolish. She didn't like it one bit!

"Now…" Esme began after the both got comfortable in the living room and a few minutes had passed between them both. She took her daughter's hand in hers and stroked it as she spoke. "Tell me why you are having such a hard time getting on with your sister. I know she can be energetic, but Alice has a big heart and she is naïve in ways none of us can truly understand considering where she came from and her inability to recall her past life,"

"Oh, ya? What about _my_ past life?" Rosalie blurted out. "Don't I get to use _my_ free pass? I was raped and beaten to death before coming into yours and Dad's lives. I don't feel the same warmth towards all mankind as Alice does. She doesn't remember how cruel they can be! Even around the holiday — they drink too much, act out, and kill each other! I don't get why everyone is so intent on ignoring this fact and pretending that love is what makes up the world!"

"Oh, Rose, darling," Esme cooed, pulling Rosalie into her arms and squeezing her tightly. It was an expression of love and hope, but also of pity and regret. What Rosalie said of humanity was true…sometimes. Humans could be cruel and destructive. However, Rosalie was so blinded by her past she sometimes missed out on seeing the good in others.

"I am sorry, Mom. I should have helped tonight. I know that you do all that charity because it is a nice thing to do, but I just didn't feel like it. I didn't want to think about all the people out there that are suffering,"

"I am sorry you felt this way, Rosalie, but you do realize that if more people contribute to helping those in need, there would be less people left to suffer?" Esme offered the idea to her daughter. Rosalie smushed her face into her mother's shoulder and wept.

"I'm sorry, Momma. I know! I know I am selfish and awful!" she cried. Esme rubbed her back softly, hushing her gently.

"You are not, my darling. You are a wonderful girl. You just need to remember that not everyone is cruel and unjust. Just like there are those people who will bring havoc to the world, there are those who want to make it a better place for all to live."

"Live?" Rosalie mumbled softly, questioning her mother's words choice.

"Yes, live. Our hearts may not beat, love, but as your father has preached to us…our souls live on. That is where we must find the strength to be better then we believe we are. Always!"

"Okay, Momma."

"Okay, baby girl. I love you, you know that, don't' you?"

"I know, I love you too, Mom," Rosalie sighed, holding onto her mother tighter, feeling safe, whole…and loved. They remained silent and still in each other's arms for a long time. Neither one of them wanted the perfect moment to end.

Suddenly, Alice came flying into the room and she wrapped herself around the pair of them. She squealed joyously. "Daddy said I could come out of my room now"! Her eyes were shut tightly as she held onto her mother and sister with all her might.

"That sounds like your father. He is such a soft-hearted man," Esme smiled fondly.

Alice grinned wildly, knowing it was true—she had her father wrapped around her little finger when it came to getting out of punishments—and hugged Rosalie even tighter.

"Okay. Okay. Enough of the mushy stuff!" Rosalie huffed, standing up, leaving Alice on the sofa with their mother. Both of them looked curiously at Rosalie, wondering if she had already slipped back into her frosty composure. Rosalie continued, "We'd better get a move on if we are going to get to the store and back in time to bake all those items for the bake sale tomorrow!"

"That's _my_ girl!" Esme said proudly, standing up to stroke Rosalie's hair lovingly.

"Yay!" Alice cheered and squishing into between her mother and sister. "I am in charge of frosting!"

"You are absolutely not allowed to touch the oven again, that's for sure!" Rosalie replied. All three of them laughed.

"Oooo…goody. We shall have an entourage this evening!" Alice cheered as she saw the near future.

"Hey hey!" Emmet belted out, bursting into the room. The boys had come home from their hunting trip early to spend more time with the family.

"Hey, baby!" Rosalie beamed, happy to see her mate.

"Edward says there is some 'Good Will to Man' rubbish that you ladies are doing tonight! Thought we would come lend a hand!" he shared as her planted a kiss on Rosalie's lips.

"If you would like some assistance, that is?" Jasper offered more politely, sitting on the end of the couch armrest. Edward nodded, having just suggested they help out when he over heard some of the thoughts in his mother's and sister's heads a moment early as they approached their family home.

"We'll all help!" Carlisle insisted with a smile, joining the family in the living room. The family gathered and Jasper nearly fell backwards off his seat from all the emotions that warped through the room. Alice jumped onto him and hugged him tightly.

"God Bless us, _everyone_!" she said in a tiny, yet powerful, voice. Rosalie leaned back and rolled her eyes at her baby sister.

"Thanks for that, tiny Tim! Got any other cheesy sentiments to ruin the moment?" she quipped teasingly.

Alice grinned wildly again and said, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

THE END

* * *

_Well, tell me what you think. **Did you enjoy a little bit of Christmas in March?** Hehehe. Rosalie is starting to be one of my favorite Characters. She is just too much fun to write! If you like AH stories --and Rosalie-- please check out my latest story_, _Thorns. It is based on Rosalie joining the, seemly perfect, Cullen family for the summer as foster child. It is AU/AH...Check it out if you think you might be interested. :)  
_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
